It Started with Curiosity
by FlamingFerna12
Summary: It's hard to believe all those cartoon companies managed to dupe the whole world. Whats harder to believe? That their whole operation came down because of two girls and some common curiosity. Rated T for some language. Future couples later on. Don't own Young Justice. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys so here's the first chapter of It Started with Curiosity. Ratings, Characters and where will I might put it might change in later future. Ghost and I don't own Young Justice, but Ghost does own her ocs.

Here's The Summary

It's hard to believe all those cartoon companys managed to dupe the whole world. Whats harder to believe? That their whole operation came down because of two girls and some common curiosity.

Ok onto Chapter 1

I will always hate those big cartoon companies. And after what they did they deserve it. I'm sorry,this is probably confusing. I guess I should tell you the story of how I came to hate those jerks. I guess it all started with common curiosity.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK MOVE ON MOVE ON)

At the time this story begins me and my best girl friend and cousin Avery were herding in most of our younger cousins and a few complaining older cousins who didn't seem to want to watch the all mighty show that is a staple of life that everyone but evil people should watch: young justice." What is it now Annya, I was in the middle of an important call." Whined our twenty year old cousin Dann from the not so great state of boring by the sea( no. I'm serious that's what he calls help the people who live there though). Dann, like everyone else was here because of the fifth anual Alexander Beaumont soon to be memorial family reunion.

I say soon to be is because my great grandfather Alexander Beaumont hadn't moved,talked,eaten or even blinked in the last twenty eight years. So five years ago my great aunt Elsa had decided that he would be dieing at some point or at least moving(she always hoped it would be the latter) and his family should be there when it happened. So every year all the Beaumont's in America come together to say our goodbyes to Alex(as I like to call him) and attend the funeral afterward. But here's the amazing thing:he hasn't died yet.

Which is weird,but also good because I'd like to see him at least blink before he dies. Anyway, since every one always comes to these reunions activities everyone usually dose the same things every year: people watch TV ,read,mingle for a little bit,go say there goodbyes to Alexander, great uncle Antonio declares war on North Dakota(or another state in America and then gets banned along with the rest of us) and brings all the kids with him. Same boring stuff.

Anyway, I began to lead Dann over to the couch,with him muttering something about "missing important meeting of the order of the gummy bears." After Avery sat everyone down, I turned it on to cartoon network with only minutes to spare and pressed record(not because I illegally copy and sell them,but because I really love the show). Over the next thirty minutes Dann fainted during the fight seen because he had never seen a fight seen like a young justice fight seen(also he's a wussy),Cousin lily pulled a fangirl over nightwing's hotness,and the little kids started making battle plans to stop the reach and cripple the light(it was actually a good idea in the long run). And then Avery asked the question that started it all. She turned to me and asked "How do the people at Cartoon Network and Warner Bros make Young Justice so awesome?" And so it begun

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: To Ghost

Hey Ghost! I'm fine, but I need your help and don't worry I'm gonna be taking a break to from updating just like ya wanted. Also tell me in your next review if you are planning to put me in the story. You don't have to do, but you can if you want to. Just say Yes or No and I'll be ok. Thanks Ghost!


	2. Chapter 2

OK guys. I'm back from my hiatus and yes I'm all sad about wally dyeing. When that happened, I went on a rampage. I was throwing things everywhere and yelling like Superboy expect with ripping the shirt off part. OK time for the disclaimer. Ghost and I don't own Young Justice. If we did we would never had let wally die or leave the show on a horrible cliffhanger.

OK onto Chapter 2

I looked at Avery for a minute,thinking about what to say. Well,that is a good question. How do they do it? I asked myself. After a few minutes I turned to her and said "I don't now, but we can look it up later,okay?" But it wasn't okay, and I knew it. See, Avery's one of those people that want's to know everything(well, everything she cares about or the people she loves care about anyway) and if you knew it you'd better tell her, or else she'll annoy you to no end.

Anyway, I got up and stretched with Avery following me as I began walking up the staircase that lead to Alexander's bedroom(you know, that guy who I'm related to who hasn't done a thing for 28 years remember?)to pay my "last respects". As I walked upstairs Avery began to speak again: "Hey, quick question: do you think those big cartoon companies have like,a set of rules or tips or something for writing or drawing cartoons? Cause if they do I want to learn them." I turned to look back at her and said "Probably,but they probably don't just let everyone in on there secrets to greatness. Its bad business sense." We soon reached the top of the stairs.

I turned left slowly walking along the dark hallway that led to Alexander's room as Avery began to speak again." I know that. But if they don't have it online or at the manor's monstrous library, do you think you could hack into their database and find out? Pretty please?" She began to give me the puppy dog pout as we reached the door. Since I have lived with Avery my whole life I have become immune to her patented pout, and simply sighed while opening the door. I stepped inside with Avery following. As always Alexander was sitting up in bed,arms hanging loosely at his side,blank expression planted firmly on his pale wrinkled face,and bushy eyebrows that hid his eyes from the world.

I quietly reached the side of his bed with Avery close by. Just as I was about to say some halfhearted goodbyes Avery spoke up:"Common Anya we both now he isn't going to be doing anything any time soon. Lets just go down stairs and hack into dc nations database!" She then turned around and took one step forward when a blur sped by. I turned in shock to find Avery and amazingly Alexander who was shaking her shoulders, yelling at the top of his lungs:"Nooooo!"

End of Chapter 2?

Ghost , Can u please explain it 2 me next time? Also I'm sorry that I couldn't update earlier. Thankies!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys so here's chapter 3 of It Starte d Witn Curiosity. Also me and Ghost wish yoiu a Happy Easter! Me and Ghost don't own Young Justice, but we do own our ow n ocs.

Ok onto Chapter 3!

I would like to say that when Alexander started shaking avery's arms and screami ng at her I rushed forward and took care of the situation like a true blue batma n fangirl, but then I'd be lying like a dog. The truth is that as he continued t o scream bloody murder, I just kept stan ding there, mouth agape like a dead gisi lda fish. Alexander began screaming agai n: "No no no no no no no no! Do you have ANY idea what chaos you'd unleash if yo u actually did that?! Hack into dc natio n's database to find out how to write an d draw a cartoon?! Its bad enough I had to start this whole mess, worse if you t wo get thrown in to the fray! You think you can handle the truth, do you? Well a llow me to bring a certain subject to li ght: YOU. CAN' . !" He yelled at the top of his lungs, finally letting go of ave ry.

She stumbled backwords slightly, rubbing her arms where Alexander had grabbed th em. Turning to me she wispered: "What's with him? And why is he quoting movies?" I shrugged and whispered back: "I don't now. Maybe we dented his 80's chevolear and he's angry?" Suddenly we heard a sa d sigh and turned back to Alexander, who had taken a small picture of the small table by his bed and was now looking at it with a sad fondness, as if looking at a distant but happy memory. He began to speak with a voice that matched the loo k in his perfectly: "You now, I used to have a brother, just like you(avery: I'm a girl(Alexander ignores her compleatly ). And just like you we'd get in the mos t madcap adventures(sighs). At least we did untill that horribal first war came( looks up from picture and begins to look forlornly at us while opening one of th e drawers and pulls out some paper and a pencil and begins to draw, turning his attention to the paper, while starting t o talk again same sad tone as before) It wasn't the first war ever, of course, j ust the first of its particular catigory .

We were both 18 at the time, and needles s to say my brother Clarence or clark as I used to call him was drafted into the american army. And also, needless to sa y,he came back home. Not his body, just his heart. Just like so many other young men who lost there lives on the front l ines, defending there homes(he finished whatever he was drawing and picked up th e picture again, same look on his face a s before and his eyes lowered with and a very's eyes widenend as he continued). I don't remember much from that time, and its not my age thats to blame, its my m ind's fault for blocking out those horri bale times. What's worse? I barely remem ber what my brother, my BEST friend was like. But I remember these two things he loved: his fiance, Lois and his great l ove for the newspapers. Wanted to be a r eporter,but as said before, a draft kill ed his dream and a bullet to the heart k illed him. And I remember standing next to my brother's poor heartbroken Lois, I remembered something my brother said wh ile reading the funnies. He said to me: "Alex, I love these,funnies almost as mu ch my dear Lois, but couldn't it be just a little more serious? I'd rather see r oundhouse kicks than peanuts any day of the week" and that got me thinking. Why does my brother have to be dead to me, b ut never be known to the rest of the wor ld? Now, I'm a pretty good artist, and i 've also been comended for my story tell ing skills, so I decided to make a way f or people to remember my brother.

I drew clark as how he always was in my memory. Kind, strong, intelligent. And I drew my brothers birthmark a diamond wi th a s in the middle on the chest of his outfit. And I named it after my niece, Diana claire beaumont. And over the year s it became ridickulously popular. And I was content,untill a horribal decease c alled aids killed my wife(his gaze harde ned). I was so angry I did something I w ill forever regret. I wrote a avent in m y comic series called the crisses on inf inint earths. It was two days after I ha d issued the last part of that series, o ne of my characters appeared in my dream . I suppose you could call him a god. He said to me: You must end the chaos your mind has created. But I brushed it off as just a dream.

The next night I had a nightmare. I saw all the events that had happened during the crisses,but not as drawings. As REAL life. And then I realized: it was real. Millions of innocent people had died, e ntire worlds were destroyed becaouse of ME. So you see kids, what I'm trying to stress to you is all those shows and com ics are re -" He froze, eyes widening. H e coughed, blood flying out of his mouth . His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell back on the bed, dead. I stepped forward,my curiosity getting the best o f me. I removed the picture and the draw ing from his lifeless hands. The drawing depicted superman who looked exactly th e same as he did in his first comic, and the picture showed three people in earl y twentieth century clothes. A younger A lex, a pretty black haired woman, and a man who looked a lot like superman in ci vies.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: To Ghost

Ok what I meant last time was that like if i'm in this story or not. That was my question, but everything else, u did an other great chaper. Keep up the good wor k!


End file.
